Where I Stood
by static-harmony
Summary: Harry finally realizes the damage he caused, when he left his love.


**Authors Note: One-Shot Prelude to 'Too Late', but can be read alone. I'm in an sad mood; this is a song-fic to the song "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins. **

**Disclaimer: Oh if only, but alas I don't own them. **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening_

_  
_'Harry'

The soft voice whispered to him.

Harry Potter woke, yet again, from the nightmares that caused him to wake in the middle of the night, every night.

And as always, when he awoke from these nightmares, he cried.

He cried, because he didn't know what else to do anymore.

Harry had been dating the most amazing and perfect person in the world, well the perfect person for him.

But after two years, they had begun arguing non-stop. All day, every day.

It was enough to make someone scream.

So Harry finally thought, that if he moved out of the apartment they shared together, that things would get better, and they could solve their problems.

Oh how wrong he was.

Shortly after Harry moved out, his love got with someone else.

And here it is, 9 months later and Harry is still waiting.

Waiting for that call, or just a little notion that his love is finally going to leave **'him'** and come back.

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

_  
_

Harry was beginning to lose himself.

Being someone's secret lover, was hard enough, especially when that person swears every time they kiss you, that they are going to return and fix things.

Yet every time they leave, your even more broken then before.

Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Yet Draco was with Blaise Zabini.

Harry shuttered at the thought of his love in another man's arms.

Yet he endured it, every single time Draco left back to Blaise, Harry was left alone.

Living in the torment of life itself, with no escape.

Draco came over, almost twice a month, and showered him with kisses and love and promised that he was the only one.

Then as quick as Draco came, he left, and went days on end without giving Harry so much as a phone call.

And whenever Harry did get the decency of a phone call, it was only to tell the brunette that Draco's life was hectic right now, and he didn't need more drama.

Which shattered Harry even more.

So he lay in wait, day in and day out.

Just hoping and wishing that he would someday be good enough.

Harry explained time and time again to Draco why he left, but still the blonde boy never let The Boy Who Lived, ever live it down.

_See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside_

And every night, Harry awakes, to a cold lonely bed, as he sobs uncontrollably, over a man who is never going to come back.

Harry tries to make himself believe that he is better than Blaise, and keeps telling himself that Draco is coming back.

But after a while, there's nothing left to hold onto, no hope at all.

So Harry waits in agony, because he is jealous of Blaise, because he used to have what Blaise has now. He keeps reminding himself that he had a good reason to leave when he did, but that doesn't seem like a good reason anymore.

Not when Blaise is where he used to stand, besides Draco, touching him, holding him, kissing him, making love to him.

So Harry keeps telling himself that Draco's coming back.

And he will just stay a secret, he'll only kiss Draco once a month, he will only hold Draco once a month, and he will only make love to Draco, once a month.

Because Draco's coming back.

Right?

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**END**

**End Authors Note: I hope that shines a little light onto the back story for 'Too Late'. I hope you all liked it. **

**R/R.**


End file.
